dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of miscellaneous characters in The Trapezoid Kids
The following lists the most prominent characters to feature in The Trapezoid Kids other than the Mindoche quartet themselves, as well as categorizes them according to how they relate to the quartet. Allies Karen Mindoche Karen Passion Mindoche is the young woman charged with taking care of the main quartet of Trapezoids. She is a college student and works part time. In spite her great love for the Trapezoids, she often finds herself unable to supervise them most of the time, leaving them to find their way into various adventures without her help and guidance. The Trapezoids nevertheless view her as a maternal figure, and try to show her appropriate respect in light of this relationship. Her tendency to be sexually active with her boyfriend Keith tends to irritate Polly, while the other Trapezoids seem to not notice. Keith Witterman Keith Matt Witterman is an explorer and treasure hunter by profession, making him similar to Steve McLaine from Ciem 2. However, he and Karen are far less grim and serious about things as Steve is with Miriam Flippo. Keith, being far more cartoonish in nature, is the polar opposite of Steve in terms of intelligence, while sharing similar morals (or lack thereof.) He dreams of marrying Karen, but is less thrilled about the idea than Karen. He helps her and the Trapezoids defeat Octolipi before heading off for a quest, after which he is not seen again for a long time. He calls Karen from time to time and cheers her up when the Trapezoids cannot. The Slettermans The Sletterman Trapezoids are sometime-allies and sometime-rivals of the Mindoche Trapezoids, often seen hunting for treasure together. Spike considers himself Cornert's arch rival, though the two have been known to get along on occasion. Spike Spike Jarink Sletterman is a selfish and fairly odd trapezoid of golden color. Clearly not related to the main four, he sees himself as their primary competition. He is always trying some new plan, sometimes bordering on evil but usually just overly playful. His schemes usually consist of forcing his sister Stigmie to go along with him and assist him in the ambiguous quest of the day. Sometimes working with and sometimes opposing the quartet of Trapezoids, he maintains a playful rivalry against them, all the while concealing his "forbidden" relationship with Polly. As a result, he and Polly have something of a love-hate relationship. He and Stigmie were adopted by the wealthy Slettermans, a couple even more inept than Karen at parenting and prone to spoiling the children they already had. This allows Spike and Stigmie Sletterman to carry out many misadventures of their own, sometimes at the expense of interfering with the Mindoches. His name is a pun, with his first and middle names combining phonetically to say: "spiked drink." His middle name is very rarely mentioned in light of its pun value, to avoid the impression of promoting alcoholism. Stigmie Stigmie Indaground Sletterman is the sister-by-reason-of-adoption of Spike. She is generally just a very well-natured and better-mannered version of Polly. Gullible and often weak-willed, she is easily manipulated by others to do their dirty work for them. She has a "closet" relationship with Cornert, but the two keep their feelings even more hidden than Spike and Polly do. Cornert generally tries to ignore her, blaming Spike for everything when Spike and Stigmie both get in the way of things. He has purer feelings for her than Polly does for Spike, since he realizes she is too mentally incompetent and codependent to have meant ill will most of the time. She doesn't hold any bad feelings against Cornert either. While believing Cornert is "on the wrong side," Stigmie honors his "loyalty to the cause," and refuses to try to steal him from the other three in the Mindoche quartet. She tries not to let Spike know that she loves Cornert, fearing that it'd be seen as an act of treachery. She does, however, defend the quartet when Spike goes overboard in his schemes against them. Her name is a pun, the first and middle names combining phonetically to read: "Stick me in the ground." Minor Characters * Accel the Aardvark, an obvious Sonic the Hedgehog parody, makes a cameo with a friend hummingbird named Hummy. * Maloney and Liam McGoley, two Irish electricians and obvious parodies of the Super Mario Brothers, also appear in the same cameo as Accel and Hummy. Utterly unable to defeat Bamboolid, they are raced off the scene by Accel and Hummy, who decide to dump their archnemesis on the Trapezoids while they go back to a life of adventure elsewhere, deciding they'd rather let the Trapezoids fight Bamboolid's evil schemes for a change. This blatant cowardice flies in the face of the heroism of the actual Sonic characters, and leaves the Trapezoids confused and offended. * The faculty at the school where Karen sends the Trapezoids (in the hopes of minimalizing the trouble they get into) tend to be a constant source of amusement for the trouble-prone Trapezoids. Enemies Spitz and Mutters Former Agents Darren Spitz and Mike Mutters are two dim-witted, accident-prone, former FBI agents. They lose their jobs after repeated failure to capture the Trapezoids "for purposes alien investigation." After being captured by Octolipi, their memories and intelligence are partially erased, increasing their levels of stupidity and making them more emotional and sympathetic. Out of revenge, they still want to capture the Trapezoids. For a short time, they serve on-again/off-again as Octolipi's henchmen. Mocking their roles as agents, Enclo at one point evades them while dressed in Matrix clothing and firing a gun the likes of which would have been typical in that movie. They are inspired by the villains Scratch and Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, but can also be viewed as human variations on the "villain" aliens from the original ''Lilo and Stitch movie. Mutters' name is inspired by Butters from South Park. Bamboolid Dr. John "Bamboolid" Barbon is a man who has somehow become a giant bamboo stick. Originally the archnemesis of an aardvark named Accel, he becomes one of the many nemeses of the Trapezoids. He is extremely skinny but very durable. He relies on his inventions to carry out his evil schemes, mostly his evil robot hornets. His armies prove fairly useless against eternally-respawning, manic Trapezoids with an endless array of cartoon weapons, just as they proved useless against a super-fast aardvark. He is generally considered more of a pest than a threat, as Octolipi far surpasses him. His brunette mustache contrasting with his yellow-green body, he and his army are a parody of Dr. Eggman Robotnik of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog infamy. The joke is that he is absurdly skinny, rather than absurdly fat. Octolipi This little-understood creature is part-machine, part-man, and largely octopus. He is inspired in design by Krang of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and aims more for that look to deviate from looking too much like what he was originally envisioned as: a giant purple octopus the likes of which featured in several episodes of the PBS series Arthur as a recurring phobia of DW's. Being an octopus, a mad scientist, and a megalomaniacal villain, he is very sensitive about neither being confused with nor referred to as "Dr. Octopus." He therefore tolerates the Trapezoids calling him "Ocksey" for short, but refuses to be called "Ock." He often screams: "Don't say it! That name's taken!," a reference to Jameson's lines in Spider-Man 2. His first major scheme is to take over the Trapezoid's adopted home town after growing himself massive size. When Spitz and Mutters lose their jobs, he hires them to impersonate their former selves to kidnap Karen as bait for the Trapezoids, fearing that the four of them are the only things that can stop him. Since their original goal was to capture the Trapezoids as part of a covert government operation, Spitz and Mutters would have been eager to arrest Karen to use as bait; except they had no idea that Karen was involved. Octolipi helps them out by deducing for them the means by which to prove that Karen was harboring the Trapezoids all along. He has a bizarre fondness for threatening to eat the school principal at the Trapezoids' school; which none of the Trapezoids are able to understand. Witchy Jane In the Frosted Fairy Tales mini-series, Octolipi tries to buy time for his latest scheme by trapping the Trapezoids in another world. They end up inside the convoluted Narnia parody LWW Ritzed, where Morgie the Wolf and his band of "Wolf Coppers" try in vain to find some crime to accuse them of. Witchy Jane herself, as the Trapezoids call her, tries to use food to seduce Humdrum into giving away secrets about his siblings. However, Humdrum's wild tangents of impatience and non-sequitur remarks and general lack of cooperation frustrate her. She tries to petrify him with her wand, but he re-mats and starts taunting Dibby. Finally, she tries to trap all the Trapezoids in her castle and imprison them so they will stop being so annoying. The end up tricking her into sending them to an underground rap contest with the wolves, where Humdrum out-performs the best rapper wolf there by performing his own rendition of "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. She tries to chase the Trapezoids to Delaware, but her plans ultimately fail when the Trapezoids defeat the "Stay-Puffing Maury Monster." Dibby the Dwarf Dibby the Dwarf is Witchy Jane's incompetent boob of a sidekick. He is the LWW Ritzed version of Ginnarbrick, and is a combination of that character with Elgar from Power Rangers: Turbo. He has a similar voice to Elgar, and in spite looking like Ginnarbrick, is like Elgar in being utterly incompetent and dimwitted. He is frequently taken advantage of by the Trapezoids, much as he is taken advantage of by nearly everyone in LWW Ritzed. In spite his loyalty to Jane, he is often known to make snide remarks and talk back to her. He is one of the few characters who can do so without severe consequences or threats. See also * Mindoche Trapezoid Kids Category: The Trapezoid Kids